Firegirl & Breadboy
by fourand-sixs-sugarcubed-seeker
Summary: Oneshot! Just a little something about Katniss and Peeta on victory tour and train. Hope you enjoy if you do R&R


Breadboy&Firegirl One-Shot

The fire is burning bright and Peeta has made raisin and nut bread, the type he threw me years ago. We're sat on blankets in his living room, with a pair of fire tongues.

We just got back from the victory tour, and i dont think i could go back to my terror ridden sleep, defiantly when the person who can keep me guarded from them is less than a hundred metres away.

I realised i loved him half way through the tour. He came to check if i was alright the second night into it when i was screaming and trashing in my sleep. I asked if he would stay and he whispered 'always'. After that it was no question were Peeta would sleep, it would be next to me. When we both came out my room for breakfast Effie ignored it and just started on about how we had a 'big big big day'. Whereas Haymitch raised an eyebrow at us, i gave him a look to say, speak to you later- alone. He caught on quickly and nodded his head just enough for me to notice and no one else.

We all sat down and Peeta got me to try hot chocolate it was so delicious never had a drink that tasted so nice. We all sat at the breakfast table me and Haymitch talking through our minds and facial expressions as Effie went on and on about what would happen that day and Peeta listened so he could tell me it in a less boring way when I needed to know.

The days went on and on until we reached District 6 and as we did the routine kiss I felt that spark again. The one I felt in the cave. It was wonderful and left me wanting more, at the time I didn't know if Peeta felt the same, but I kept our lips together a few moments more than that were needed. The day carried on until the meal, when we sat next to each other and Peeta leaned in and whispered in my ear, "did you feel that too?" I knew exactly what he was talking about, how couldn't I? It was such a strong feeling. So I turn my face towards his and whisper, "yes".

We got back to the train so we could carry on to District 5. Once boarded me and Peeta excused ourselves and agreed to meet at the back of the train within five minutes after getting out of our formal outfits. He was there first waiting, staring out the window. And we got to know each other properly, he asked my favourite colour to which I replied, "green, yours?"

"orange"

"what like Effie's hair orange?"

"No, more like the pale orange of sunsets"

We sat and talked about all our habits and silly stuff like how he likes to sleep with the windows open and gets up early to make bread, even after the games. I told him about Prim, my mother and my late father and how he died in the mines, and how the bread he threw me save all my families lives. He told me about his father, brothers Rye and Dale. He left out his mother, I'm not hundred percent sure but I think I know why, the day after he through me the bread he had a black eye and bruised check, and she would have been the only one who would have wanted to and been cruel enough, she was the one who came out and yelled at me the day of the bread.

I found myself staring at his dark blond long eyelashes and how he throws the head to the side to move his curly blond locks. And how his smile reaches his eyes when he laughs and how the happiness seems to radiate off him. I found myself opening up to him more than I ever have other than maybe Prim, i hadn't even told this much to my hunting partner Gale. I told him eventually about the dandelion, "You remember that poem you wrote in English the day after you threw me the bread, about the Dandelion and spring, well that's why dandelions make me think of you, you gave me hope to do what I needed to do to keep my family from starving, you gave me hope for living, like dandelions to spring."

After I admitted that he just sat there and stared at me, he looked taken back and like he had just been told the happiest thing in the world. I looked at him pleading for him to speak and end my embarrassment of opening up to him. After a few seconds he gained control and eventually said, "You remember that? And it means so much to you? I didn't even think you remembered the bread or knew I existed to be honest." At that it was my turn to be shocked, of course I noticed him, I stared at him in school when I thought no one was looking...

I realised at that point I'd loved him all along without really knowing it and it sounds like he has too. I don't know what to say, my hands were sweaty and we both seem to be waiting for the other to say or do something. Again I seem to be staring not able to keep my eyes off him, his lips and how soft they look.

And as if on cue we both lean in at the same time, this one isn't like all the others this one is for us, no cameras here to film the 'Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve' as we have become. Just us in that moment. It was wonderful. The softness of his lips on mine, the warmth his hands give out when he puts them on my back, just when i think everything is perfect in comes Haymitch.

He dramatically covers his eyes asking, "Is it safe to uncover my eyes yet?" I spit my words at him more than i intended to saying, 'SHUTUP HAYMITCH!"

To that he just laughs and replies, "calm down, sweetheart, i just came to ask loverboy here if he wanted a game of cards, but i see he is currently occupied."

All the way through the rest of the tour we're inseparable, Haymitch just laughed when Effie asks one morning what Peeta was doing in my room and scowls as she insisted in her capitol accent, "It's wrong for either boy or girl to share a bed to someone if not wed!" And at that moment i was in pure shocked when Peeta turned to me and said, "Well we cant be shaming our families any longer, and i don't think i'd ever be able to go back to sleeping without you, so what you say Katniss, will the your fire burn a loaf with me and honour me to call you my wife?"

Totally gobsmacked i just shook my head and whispered yes, and whispered it again and again each time a little louder til it was loud enough for everyone other than Peeta and me to hear. Haymitch stood there mouth open which annoyed me so i snapped, "you trying to catch a few flies there Haymitch?"

Peeta squeezed my hand and then said we'll get a ring in the next district. Effie turned to us and said, "Well you still shouldnt be sleeping in the same room." At this i couldnt resist rolling my eyes which got a chuckle from Haymitch, another hand squeeze from Peeta along with a small smile while Effie humphed and muttered about bad manors in the districts.

Thats how we ended up where we are now, getting ready to do our toasting before the capitols massive wedding me and Peeta couldn't really care more about, to us a toasting held more meaning. Still makes me laugh when i think back to when Peeta pointed out we must be destined to be together by our nicknames for each other without knowing it accurately fitted a toasting, where you toast bread in a fire while feeding it to the other partner.


End file.
